


Sergal's Student

by Ira94



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, First Kiss, First Time, Human, M/M, Male with Breasts, Moobs, Shota, Teacher-Student Relationship, sergal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira94/pseuds/Ira94
Summary: After being asked by his history teach to stay for after studies, young Tommy can't help but be hopelessly captivated by his teacher massive and beautiful set of moobs. Which his teacher, Mr. Damon Conway has plans on using his massive mounds to wrap the young boy around his finger.





	Sergal's Student

* * *

Inside a classroom which studies on history, was a young human boy around 13 years old, with light chestnut brown hair, with a small ponytail tied behind his head, he wore a standard white shirt with a picture of the night sky with the moon rising. He wore simple blue jeans and black tennis shoes. He had a light toned skin with no baby fat or imperfections. His face was rather young, innocent and rather cute for a boy his age and his eyes were a mix of blue and green, this young boy is named Thomas Belladonna, some call him Tommy instead.

He was told by his teacher to stay for after studies, speaking of said teacher, the young boy briefly looked up and saw his teacher who's not even a human but a species of creature called a Sergal. Mr. Damon Conway was his history teacher, his area of expertise was gothic artwork, since he himself wore gothic clothing. He's a 30 year old male with midnight blue fur, and snow white fur underneath. However he had a rather feminine appearance to him, as he wore dark blue lipstick and eyeshadow. But the most eye catching thing about him, is that his had a rather impressive set of moobs. Really BIG moobs. So big, they almost look like fleshy boulders to anyone who laid eyes on them.

They stretched out against his dark black robe-esque outfit and made the cleavage hard to not stare at, something he and his classmates had constantly done in every class. But Tommy was the one who eyed them the most. Every time he comes to school and enters this class room, he would always be greeted by his teacher's massive male mammaries. They were so big they made the girls and female teachers look flat in comparison.

And funny thing too, they're natural breasts, not enhanced or fakes, but REAL moobs.

He tried to keep focused on the notes he was taking while Mr. Conway flipped through a book at his desk. It was so hard NOT to stare at them, but they were so big, so beautiful he couldn't tear his eyes away from them for one second. And each time he would stare at them, he would feel his pants get a little tight, as he felt himself getting hard. Something he tries so hard to keep hidden. But when he saw his teacher glance up and catch his eye, he quickly looked down with a blush while the Sergal gave a discreet smile.

This was the third or fourth time he was almost caught staring by his teacher, he didn't want to stare at his moobs, really he doesn't but they were so captivating they were hard to keep his eyes off of them!

He waited a few minutes before slowly looking up again. He nearly gasped when he saw his teacher staring back at him with that same smile, and gave a wink at him.

"Is something the matter Tommy?" He asked in a masculine, yet light feminine voice.

"N-No!" he shook his head and looked down at the notes while inwardly slapping his forehead.

 _'Crap! He saw me, I'm in so much trouble now!_ '

Damon put his book down before getting up and walked over towards the boy. Each step caused his massive moobs to bounce and jiggle around, the teacher inwardly chuckled when the young boy was trying not to look up at him, as he stopped by the boy's left side. "Tommy, is something wrong?" He asked again.

"N-No, Mr. Conway." Tommy stuttered. Then he froze when he felt something big and soft against his small frame. He slowly looked up and saw his teacher leaning on him, with his moob against him.

 _'C-C-Crap!_ '

"Are you sure?"

As the sergal pressed against the boy, Tommy could see his nipple harden and lengthening through his uniform, making Tommy gulp from the hardened nipple. ' _S-S-So close!_ '

Then he saw his teacher moving his left hand upward and grasping the edge of his uniform. "Were you looking at THESE?" He said as he pulled his uniform down and freeing his massive moob. Tommy's eyes nearly fell out of his head when he saw the massive moobs jiggle and bounce making his pants feel even tighter.

"AH! I'M SORRY, I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO STARE I...Mph!" Tommy's exclaiment was cut off when he felt Mr. Conway's other hand behind his head, and shoved him at his moob with the nipple in the boy's mouth. Tommy's face went full atomic red when he felt his teacher's fat, hard nipple inside his mouth, his tongue running against the pink nub as he turned his gaze upward to see the smiling face of his gothic teacher.

The sergal ran his fingers through the boy's hair before going for the pony tail, and twirling around his finger. "Tommy, there's no need to be shy, I know that you've been staring at my chest the most. Sure I get a lot of people staring at them, but you've been staring at them the longest. And to be honest, I'm glad you do." He said to the stunned human.

Tommy felt his heart pounding when he heard his teacher's words, feeling glad that someone was actually liking his moobs, by gazing at them for longer periods of time. Pulling Tommy off his teat, Damon got on his knee and held the boy's face with his hands. "Whenever people stare at my chest, they usually have either weird, disgust, lecherous or jealous expressions. But you, you had a more sincere face, you had no disgust, lecherous or anything, but a look of curiosity. And that made me happy to see one of my students, staring at my chest with an honest, yet blushing face." He said to Tommy, right before capturing his lips in a kiss.

Tommy's eyes went completely wide when his teacher stole his first kiss. His lips overlapped his, his tongue slowly traced itself against the boy's lips and forced its way in. Tommy was like a statue when his teacher's tongue was playing with his, he knew this was wrong, a relationship between a student and teacher was forbidden in society!

And yet, he didn't try to force his teacher off him, and just let the busty sergal kiss him. Damon moaned when his lips met the boy's lips. He had his eyes on Tommy for a long time, he knew the boy would always stare at his moobs a lot longer than anyone else, and he was very happy that the boy would gaze upon his big and beautiful moobies. He broke the kiss, but kept his tongue inside Tommy's mouth, as he and the boy gazed into each other's eyes, while their tongues played together.

Damon then resumed the kiss, wrapping his arms around the boy, kissing him deeply. Tommy felt lightheaded, his eyes were rolling to the back of his head and his cock was about to explode from the kiss alone. Slowly, Tommy's hands went for the exposed moob, and placed them on the soft yet firm furry moob. Damon finally broke the kiss, leaving a string of saliva between him and Tommy.

Tommy only stared wide eyed and lightly panted from his teacher's kiss. He looked down and saw his hands on the sergal's moob, feeling how warm it is beneath his hand, the fur was so smooth and silky like cloth. Tommy leaned his head forward and placed his face on the furry orb. It felt so nice, a lot nicer than any bed he slept on before. Letting himself sink deeper into the moob, he wrapped his arms around the moob and sighed feeling comfortable to be on something this soft and warm.

He looked up and saw the gentle smile on Damon's face. The sergal nodded, letting the boy know to continue. Tommy then pulled the moob up with all his might, saw the pink, hard and fat nipple staring at him, beckoning him to suck and kiss on it. The nipple was big and round like a cucumber, it almost looked like a cock than a nipple. Tommy grasped the nipple with two hands, gave it a tender lick on the tip before kissing it and shoved it in his mouth.

Tommy slowly bobbed his head up and down on the erect teat, his hands stroking through the fur on the furry orb he was suckling on.

Damon smiled as he watched the young boy giving his moob a blowjob. "That's it Tommy. Go ahead, and suck on my tit."

 _'Just how did this lead to this situation?_ '

(Yesterday)

Tommy himself was in the middle of playing on his DS with a friend of his outside while walking down the street to school. It was about to be summer time so he only has a month or two of school left, so he was planning his summer vacation on playing his games, or swimming in his pool.

"Oh yeah! I'm gonna win." smirked his friend. His friend is named Samson Kane, a boy around the same age as Tommy, with bleached blonde hair, jade green eyes, a tannish skin tone and wearing a green shirt with a tiger picture, and blue shorts.

"Not if I do this!" smirked the boy who did a quick combo before his fighter would up delivering the finishing blow and showed he won.

"Ah man! I nearly had you that time!" groaned Samson before looking at the time on the DS and went wide eyed. "Oh no! We're gonna be late!"

Turning off their DS's, both boys hustled to school before the bell rings. Fortunately, they made it in time. They managed to sit down in their desks with sighs of relief, but when they saw the words 'Pop Quiz' on the board, they paled. ' _Oh no! I forgot about that!_ '

This was not looking good for them, as they had to go through their memories of the quiz, before the teacher starts questioning them.

(Later)

Both Tommy and Samson heaved heavy sighs from the grueling pop quiz, that they barely passed. They shared a look with each other and gave a thumbs up before hearing the bell go off. "I'm glad that's all over, I thought I was done for." Tommy said feeling happy to be done with pop quiz.

"Same, my head felt like it was gonna explode."

They eventually walked into the next classroom with the other students, and this classroom happens to be History class. They went to take their seats while some of them looked at the teacher who was busy reading a small book.

Tommy felt his heart skipping a beat, when he recognized the uniform the teacher wore. The large moobs looked like they would pop out any second and he could hear some of the classmates whispering amongst themselves.

The teacher turned which caused his moobs to sway with the motion, it was Mr. Damon Conway, Tommy's sergal history teacher, and the only male with the largest set of moobs anyone's ever laid eyes on. He set the book down and stood up. "Welcome class, today we are going to be going over the french revolution, please turn your books to chapter 13."

The students did what they were told, and began to read their books, however while Tommy was going over his book his eyes went back to his busty history teacher, and felt his heart slowly picking up speed.

' _Oh man, I wonder if they're gonna fall out or stay inside today?_ '

Damon looked up from his book and caught Tommy staring at him, which made the boy almost gasp and quickly went back to his book, making the busty sergal smile and inwardly chuckle. "Remember everyone, keep your eyes in your books so you take plenty of notes."

Tommy knew that when he meant 'keeping their eyes in their books' he meant HIM the most. He started jotting down notes while inwardly feeling like a dork. ' _Why, why is it so hard to keep my eyes off of him?_ '

The class went on with Damon pacing around while talking about the revolution and catching a few other kids staring at his jiggling chest. Every so often, Tommy would try his hardest to no peek at his teacher's chest, but it was never easy for him. So, all Tommy had to do is endure the temptation of wanting to glue his eyes on Damon's chest until class is over.

' _Focus on the notes, don't even think about how big, soft looking, huge, or-ah! You're doing it now!_ '

By now Damon would look back at his students, and saw Tommy looking uneasy as small sweat drops were forming on his forehead. This caused him to smile, knowing that the young boy was trying his best to not stare at his chest. He should know, he's gotten many peoples, humans and sergals alike eyeing him because of his massive moobs. ' _Adorable._ '

Eventually the bell rang and everyone stood up from their desks, and were ready to head for lunch, and then recess.

"Tommy, could I have a word with you?"

Tommy turned to his teacher, who stopped him from leaving the room. "Y-Yeah, sure Mr. Conway."

"I need to talk to you about something important."

"Like what?" he asked as everyone left and he saw the teacher walk over.

"You see, it has something to do with your grades. I feel as though you're not doing as best as I think you can. Is everything alright?"

This caught the boy by surprise, he felt his heart quickening and tried to keep his cool. "Y-Yeah, everything's fine, I'm alright Mr. Conway."

"Well just to be sure, I want you to stay after class tomorrow and take some extra notes to be on the safe side." He told him while placing his hand on Tommy's shoulder, who stiffened under his hand.

"I-If you say so, Mr. Conway." nodded the boy averting his eyes since the moobs were directly in front of his face.

With that Tommy turned and quickly bolted out of the classroom, trying to hide his blushing face. As he saw the young boy leave, Damon smiled as he was beginning to plan his move tomorrow, when the rest of the students leave for home.

(Present time)

Tommy had recalled everything that happened yesterday, him walking to school with Samson, taking his classes and Mr. Conway wanting him to stay after class on the next day. He never would've imagine that it would all lead to his teacher having him suck on his long, fat and hard nipple.

"Mmm, come on Tommy, it's just the two of us here, you can go and spoil yourself." hummed the teacher.

The words of his teacher seemed to put Tommy at ease, as he wrapped his arms around the furry mound, and hugged it while sucking harder on Damon's teat. He felt himself relax while getting excited since even the thought of anyone seeing them like this would be bad.

Damon smiled at the young boy snuggling and sucking on his teat, he pulled his right moob out and began to roll and squeeze it, while feeling himself becoming hard. ' _He's like a baby._ '

Tommy felt like he was in heaven, he to put up with not being able to tear his eyes away from his teacher's massive mounds, only for him to finally latch onto them and rub his small frame against them. _'They're so massive and soft, I could sleep on it all day if I could._ ' Then he let out a muffled yelp, when he felt his teacher grabbing his hard cock that was growing.

"My my, seems like someone's getting excited." teased the sergal. As he stroke the boy's hard on through his pants, earning him a bright red face from Tommy. "Want me to help you down here too?"

Tommy pulled back from his teacher's tit, trying to explain himself but couldn't find the words, feeling so embarrassed and ashamed that his teacher felt his cock.

"Come on, you're a growing boy, use your words." teased Damon giving the bulge a squeeze.

"I-I-I..yeah."

"Then sit on my desk and drop your pants."

Tommy walked over to his teacher's desk, he hesitantly pulled down his pants and underwear, and got on the desk while turning to face his teacher with his erect cock exposed. "I'm...sorry." He said quietly with his face looking like it's about to burst into flames.

"It's alright, it's natural to get excited like this for a boy your age." Damon said as he got on his knees and gently grabbed the boy's cock. "And besides, as a teacher it's my job to teach you the ways of adulthood."

Tommy gulped feeling the hand touch his dick and gasped when Damon lightly blew on the tip. He felt his teacher's hand slowly going up and down, while the other hand went for his balls and began to fondle them. Tommy lightly groaned from his teacher's hands and then yelped when he felt his lips kissing the tip. "W-What are you doing?"

Damon looked up at Tommy and smiled. "Hey, you sucked on my tit, so it's only fair I suck on your little friend here."

"B-But that's dirty! Isn't it?"

"Dirty, clean, it doesn't matter. In the end you'll get to experience something you'll never forget." winked Damon before moving back to the tip and kept lightly kissing it making Tommy groan.

Then Damon stuck his tongue through his lips, and gave a slow and teasing lick across the tip, while pressing the tip of his tongue against the tip of Tommy's cock.

"Ahh!" Tommy felt his body going stiff when his teacher started to lick on his cock. Then his eyes nearly bugged out when he saw his teacher, engulfing his entire cock into his mouth and felt his tongue wrapping itself around it. "T-This feels weird!"

Damon moaned around the boy's cock, sending shivers up his spine, he found the taste of Tommy's cock absolutely delightful. ' _You won't think so when you cum._ '

Damon continued to suck on Tommy's cock, causing the boy to arch his back and letting out a moan or two. 'He sounds more cute than before.' Then he bobbed his head up and down a little faster, wanting to taste the boy's love juice, just before he could claim his little cherry.

"Ahhhh!" Tommy moaned louder as he felt himself shooting something in his teacher's mouth.

Damon himself hummed while licking up each spurt with Tommy gripping the desk as hard as possible. The busty sergal swirled the boy's cum in his mouth, before swallowing it. He saw the boy panting heavily making him chuckle. "Did you enjoy that?"

Tommy was panting from his first climax, he stared at his teacher and wordlessly nodded.

"Care to feel how it can be even better?"

"H-How?"

Damon stood up with the bulge in his clothes noticeable making Tommy stare with surprise. "You have a taste of me now."

Tommy stared wide eyed as his teacher's 8 inch cock was now free, fully erected and pulsing before him. "Y-Y-Y-Your penis...it's...so big"

"And eager to say hello." He grabbed Tommy's hands and placed them around his cock. "Go ahead, get a good feel for it."

Tommy gulped feeling how hot it felt and how it pulsed with each second. He gently rubbed the meaty rod, feeling how hard it felt in his hands. Then he gave it a light squeeze, which earned him a chuckle from Damon.

"Don't be shy, it won't bite."

Tommy then leaned a little closer, the tip was so close to his face his nose almost touched it. Taking one gulp, the young boy placed his lips on the cock, giving it a kiss. He could feel the heat radiating from it and tasted the flavor from the tip alone.

"That's it Tommy. Get a good taste of it." smiled Damon patting his head while the boy kissed it slowly.

The taste of his teacher's cock was a salty and bitter one, and yet he couldn't bring himself to pull away and let his tongue run across it. ' _This feels so strange, but I can't stop_ ' Tommy closed his eyes as he continued licking at Damon's cock. He felt his teacher's hand behind his head.

"Good boy, how does it taste?" He only got a nod from Tommy's head, still taking in the taste of his cock. "Then, why not take it all in?" With that he slowly pushed Tommy's head down until he could fit his cock into the boy's mouth.

Tommy went wide eyed feeling his mouth stretch open from the huge girth. ' _It's too big! I can barely fit it in my mouth!_ '

"Remember to breath in through your nose and relax your throat." Damon instructed knowing that Tommy would have trouble with his cock down the boy's throat. "We don't want you choking now do we?"

Tommy shook his head, as he tried to relax like his teacher said and breathed through his nose. He felt some more go in which made it hard to close his mouth. He felt Damon rubbing his head, trying to get him to relax as he bobbed his head on his teacher's cock, as much as he could.

"Good boy, you're getting the hang of this."

Tommy let out a soft moan as he now felt relaxed, since the pain of his mouth being stretched out was dulled now. He felt his dick get hard too while he tried giving the tip a lick.

Damon moaned from his student giving the tip of his cock a lick. "That's it Tommy, give my cock a good lick."

The boy tried nodding while moving his head back and forth to imitate what Damon did. Then he felt something wet and salty on the tip of his teacher's cock. ' _What the?_ '

"Remember to keep it clean."

Then before Tommy knew it, something erupted from Damon's cock, and flooded his whole mouth. Tommy nearly choked when his teacher came inside his mouth, sperm was oozing out from his lips, as Tommy tried swallowing the bitter, salty and thick spunk as much as he could. He couldn't move back since his teacher held him there, but he did feel it drip down his chin while he felt hotter.

After a minute of cumming inside Tommy's mouth, Damon slowly pulls him off his cock in order to let Tommy breath. He saw the boy pant with a puddle of sperm on the floor making him lick his lips. "How did it taste?"

"It...it was...salty, yet sweet." he got out after catching his breath while not noticing he came on the floor while swallowing. 

"Don't worry about the puddle, I'll take care of it after we've finished our little 'session'." smiled Damon before picking Tommy up and set him on his desk. "Now comes the real fun part."

Tommy looks at his teacher's cock which was still hard and covered in saliva and sperm and looked back at his teacher. "I'm....afraid, Mr. Damon. How can I take something that big in me?"

"By using some lube." he replied before taking some of the sperm off with two fingers and moved them down to Tommy's ass before rubbing it across making the boy jolt. "This will ensure that you're all nice and lubed up, so you can easily take my cock in."

"B-But it still looks too big!"

Damon leaned forward, smashing his moobs on Tommy's back and captured his lips. He slipped his tongue in to rub all across the smaller one making the boy groan. Damon pulled back and stroked his cheek. "Don't worry. If your mouth took my cock in like a pro, I'm sure you're little ass can do the same."

Tommy blushed while feeling the tip of the cock rub against his ass. "O-Ok." He said. Then he felt the tip pressing into the entrance until it was forced through. Tommy yelped from the sudden pain in his butt and clutched the desk tighter. "Ah, it hurts, it hurts!"

"Easy, I'm not moving." whispered Damon while kissing Tommy's ear and rubbing his sides. "Just try to bear it until it's fully in."

"B-But it's so huge!"

"It may be huge, but your insides are so small and tight, it's like I'm fitting my cock through a mouse hole." groaned the sergal with a hum since the insides were clenching all around his penis.

Tommy could only grit and bear the pain as his teacher kept pushing his cock deeper into his ass, until finally he reached the base of Damon's cock. He groaned with a bulge formed in his stomach as he gripped the desk hard enough to where he was digging into the wood.

Both Tommy and Damon groaned in unison, Tommy could feel the bulge beneath him, and Damon felt the insides constricting his cock. "I've gone and taken your virginity. How does it feel to have your first cock inside you?"

"Like...I'm...gonna split in half!"

Damon leaned back on Tommy, pinning the boy with his moobs like a blanket. "Don't worry, with time you'll get used to having this cock of mine."

"H-How much longer?"

"About a year or two." smiled Damon while reaching down to rub Tommy's dick making the boy moan. "This should do the trick."

Tommy placed his forehead on the desk as his teacher was stroking his cock to calm him down.

"Just relax, and think nothing else but me." smiled Damon while rubbing Tommy's head. With that the busty sergal slowly pulled back, causing Tommy to whimper from the huge rod being pulled out, and then groaned when Damon pushed it back in again. "Ooh, you just got even tighter."

Tommy was lightly gasping from his teacher's slow movement, never in his whole life would he ever experience such pleasure. While he was at home, whenever his parents weren't looking, he would always read those adult magazines at night and under the blankets. He never would've imagine himself experiencing the world of adults at his age. "Ah, ah, ah!"

"You're doing great, Tommy. Just keep up the good work, and you'll be given a reward for being such a good boy."

"Ah!" he gasped while the pain was slowly fading away.

Damon slowly began to pick up speed, then he lowered his massive melons on Tommy's back again, and started to rub them against the young boy. "How is it feeling now?"

"Ugh! It...it feels...so good!" groaned Tommy while stunned at how stuffed he felt.

"I'm glad you like it. Because it's about to get even better." grinned Damon before he began to move his hips quicker.

The movement from the twosome was lightly rocking the desk, as the sound of Damon's balls were slapping against Tommy. This made the boy moan louder which made Damon's dick feel even harder. The warmth of his teacher's moobs on his back was turning his mind into mush, while his eyes were rolling to the back of his head and his tongue was hanging out.

"See? Your snug asshole is swallowing my cock up all over." Damon grinned as he smashed himself on his moobs on Tommy's back, rapidly hammering his cock in the boy's ass. "I'll bet it feels even better than you expected, doesn't it?"

"Yes! Yes, it does feel better Mr. Conway!"

Then Damon grabbed Tommy's face and made him look at his smiling face. "Call me Damon instead." He told him before kissing the boy again.

Tommy blushed and tried kissing back as best as he could while his dick flopped with each thrust. Their tongues rolled together as saliva was dripping from their mouths, and pre was leaking from Tommy's dick. ' _This is amazing, I never want this to stop!_ '

' _I never want this to end. Maybe I should have another session with him another time._ ' thought Damon while sucking on the smaller tongue with a smirk. ' _I don't think he'd mind._ ' Then he felt pressure beginning to build up inside, signaling that he was reaching his limit.

Tommy felt it expand making him moan since he had a good idea why. Then with a few more strong thrusts, Damon exploded inside Tommy, flooding his insides with his sperm. "Ahhhhhh!"

They moaned together after breaking the kiss. Tommy felt the hot, thick and creamy spunk filling him up so much, his belly was beginning to bloat. His own sperm was dripping down the desk while he felt his mind go to mush.

Both teacher and students remained together on the desk, until the sergal's climax came to an end. He slowly slid out with a pop with his sperm dripping out of the asshole making Tommy groan.

Tommy slowly slides off the desk, and onto the floor with his hand over his bloated belly. "So...much....inside."

Damon kneeled down beside him, grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, squeezing him in between his moobs. "So I take it you loved it?"

He felt Tommy nod in his cleavage, then looked up with a tired smile. "I absolutely loved it, Damon."

"Good, then what say we do this again tomorrow?"

This made Tommy smiled and nodded. "I'd love to!"

Damon smiled and captured Tommy in another kiss again, which the boy returned.

(A month later)

Summer time had finally arrived, with no school for another year, all the kids get to enjoy themselves in the summer sun. But for Tommy, it was even better than what he originally planned.

He was running down the street as fast as he could with an envelope in his hand. He then spotted an average three story house across the street and smiled. He booked it up to the door and gave it a loud knock. After a minute, the door opened and to his joy he saw his busty history teacher, Damon answering the door.

"Ah, hello Tommy. What brings you here?" He asked with a smile.

"I have good news! Read this!" he smiled holding the envelope out.

Damon took the envelope from Tommy, tore it opened and started reading it. As he read it, his eyes slowly widened and his smile was growing wider. "Well well, this is a BIG surprise."

"Not only that, but look on the back!"

The sergal did so with curiosity. He let out a small gasp and turned back to Tommy. "Are your parents really OK with us being a couple?"

"Uh huh! At first they were a little freak out, but I was able to convinced them. Telling them that you're a kind and gentle person, and that there's no one else I'd rather be with but you!"

It did take a lot of time and convincing with his parents, in fact it took a whole month, just before summer arrived. Until finally, they had decided to let their son be with Damon if he really does care for his teacher, and will support them however they can.

"In that case," Damon pulled Tommy right up against his chest with a seductive look. "I'll get a chance to teach you all sorts of new things that you'll love." Then he kissed Tommy who eagerly wrapped his arms around his teacher, and was brought in the house with Damon closing the door behind them. ' _I think we'll get started with anal beads._ '

**The End.**


End file.
